Not Safe Here
by xXYearOfTheCatFanXx
Summary: When Tohru is found nearly dead in the forest, Kyo doesn't know what to think. Why can't Tohru remembr the details? Who left her there? What will Kyo do about it? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I need to stop starting new stories before I finish other ones, but I had this idea and did it anyway. Also, I was told that my story "Remembering Six" was getting off topic and that it is stupid. If you feel that I should either continue or discontinue it, please tell me! Thank you, and read on!**

* * *

"Tohru? TOHRU!?" Kyo screamed as he ran through the forest at incredible speed. He realized the irony of the situation; he was running around looking for Tohru in the forest. Only, she hadn't turned into the cat's true form, or any other form but her own, for that matter. Kyo took in sharp breaths as he sped past the trees in search for the missing brunette. It was well past midnight, and the moon's beams partially lit the way for Kyo. He had woken up just minutes earlier, only to find Tohru missing. This is the only place he could think of.

"TOHRU!" He screamed in a voice that carried such agony that it scared away any night creatures that had been previously lurking around. Kyo ran over to the pond that he had been beside when he had been in his true form before. He now knelt beside Tohru's limp body that laid beside the water. "Tohru?!" He said in a worried voice as he shook her shoulder to awaken her. Her eyelashes fluttered open and she coughed up a bit of water. At realizing that she was conscious, Kyo immediately began to bombard her with questions.  
"Why the heck are you out here?! You could've gotten killed, knowing you! You're soaking wet! Idiot! You know, you could get pneumonia from doing that!". The fire in his eyes simmered down when he realized that he had just taken all of his worried anger out on her. "Look, Tohru, I didn't mean to yell at you...UHG! Just hit me or yell back at me! Anything! Come on!". She didn't respond, she only continued to choke on the water that was in her lungs. He noticed this and began to panic.  
'Is she drowning or something?Does she need CPR!?'. He shook the thoughts that could only be answered with common sense out of his cluttered head and leaned over the troubled girl. "I hope I remember how Shishou taught me to do this..." Kyo said anxiously as he began to attempt CPR.

* * *

"...mmm..." Tohru grumbled as she sat up slowly in the bed. Her eyes adjusted to her surroundings and she immediately started to panic. She was in Kyo's bed and he sat in a chair nearby looking over at her.  
"W-Wha...Kyo? How did I...but wait... What? Was I-" she said, trying to piece everything together. Kyo stood.  
"Shut up," he said firmly. Tohru's lips shot together and her eyes were large with anticipation. He walked over to her and knelt beside the bed; putting a hand to her forehead.  
"Good. Your fever's gone down.".  
"Uhm...Kyo?" She asked, still very confused and scatter-minded.  
"I found you out by the pond in the forest about an hour ago. You were soaking and coughing up water, so..." A blush creeped across his face as he stood back up, "I gave you CPR and brought you home...". Tohru turned red and looked nervously down at the blankets.  
"Uh, I'll go get you some tea." Kyo said as he creaked the door shut behind him.

_'Why do I have to be so much trouble?'_ Tohru questioned herself, _'Kyo-kun is probably missing out on getting a goodnight's sleep just for me...'_. At that moment, the door opened and Kyo walked in with two red cups of tea. Tohru took one and looked down at her reflection in the rippling liquid's surface.  
"Kyo, I am very sorry if I've been too much trouble..." _'Tohru, how could you be trouble to me? You are the only person I live for. You make me happy. Not many other people could ever do that, not to me.'._ These are the words Kyo longed to speak, but simply couldn't.  
"Yeah. It's okay." He muttered instead. After they both awkwardly took sips of their beverages, Kyo looked up at Tohru and asked the question that had been lingering in his head for almost thirty minutes.  
"Hey...why were you out there anyway?". Tohru looked up from her cup and tried to recollect the images of the previous hour in her cluttered mind.  
"Well...uhm, honestly, I have no idea."  
"WHAT THE HECK!? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW!? YOU WERE OUT THERE FOR SOME REASON, RIGHT!?" Kyo screamed, annoyed by her oblivious answer. Her eyes shrunk in fright at his outburst then filled with tears. "I-I'm sorry, Kyo-kun...I just don't remember anything about it. The last thing I remember is going outside to bring in the shoes that Shigure had left in the front yard...then it's blank." She said as a warm tear traced her face. Kyo caught the year with his finger and ruffled her hair with a sigh.  
"Get some sleep. You need it.". With that, he left the room. Tohru didn't know if she was supposed to take any offense to his comment, but she just smiled and settled in under the blankets.

* * *

-flashback-

_'Oh, so you choose him over me? That's how you really feel...'. The mysterious figure continued to come closer to Tohru. The edge in his voice scared her._  
_'If I can't have you, then neither can he.' He bashed her in the head and dragged her to the pond in the forest. The moon illuminated the way and within five minutes, they had arrived at their destination._  
_'P-Please, let me go! I'm not a very good swimmer!'_  
_'No worries. It's good that you're not.' The voice confirmed. He dunked Tohru into the water and left her there to drown._  
_'Forgive me not, Miss Honda.'._

~End of Prolouge, Chapter 1~


	2. Fiery Bubbles

**A/N- Sorry if Yuki acts OOC in the last part of this chapter. It will be explained later, promise!**

* * *

**chapter 2~ Fiery Bubbles**

"Good morning, Kyo!" Tohru cheered as Kyo slouched into the kitchen.  
"Yeah, hi." He said with a yawn as he grabbed the milk carton from the refrigerator and took three gulps. His eyes traveled to Tohru. She hummed happily as she scrubbed the dishes.  
"Hey...Tohru..."  
Her head snapped around at being called.  
"Yes, Kyo-kun?".  
Kyo walked over and put his finger in the sudsy soap water.  
"Still don't remember anything?" He asked. She looked at his finger in confusion, but dismissed that and answered his question.  
"No, not really...I'm sorry, Kyo..." Her eyes sunk to the floor and her happy demeanor seemed to slip away. Kyo lifted his finger from the water and deposited bubbles onto her nose with it.  
"Don't worry about it. Just keep trying to remember.". Tohru giggled at the suds that sat on her nose and decided to play along. As Kyo turned to put the milk away, he felt a bubbly substance land on the back of his neck. He heard Tohru giggle behind him, and a smirk grew on his face.

Even after ten minutes, Kyo and Tohru still threw bubbles playfully at each other. Just as the door opened, Kyo had been plopping a handful of suds on to Tohru's giggling face.  
"What in the world is going on?" A confused Shigure asked as he leaned lazily on the doorframe. Tohru, returning back to reality, began to hastily wipe the bubbles from her face.  
"Oh! Shigure, good morning! I am so sorry, this mess is all my fault! I'll clean it up right away!". Shigure began to giggle and Kyo sighed in annoyance.  
"What the heck are you laughing about!?" He screamed. Shigure tried to stop his laughter in order to answer Kyo.  
"Well, Kyo, I can't believe you did something so girly as to have a bubble fight with our little Tohru! I'll have to go call Aya!" Shigure cheered. Kyo jumped to his feet and grabbed Shigure's kimono by the collar.  
"I swear, if you tell that snake-or anyone else-about this, you will NOT see tomorrow!" He said in a rushed whisper. Shigure nodded in compliance and squirmed his way out of Kyo's grip and into the sitting room.

"I really am sorry, Kyo...I guess I got a little carried away..." Tohru said as she sat on her knees, scrubbing the suds up. Kyo knelt down in front of her.  
"Why are you apologizing," He said as he wiped some bubbles off of her face, "I started it," he finished with a playful smirk. Tohru giggled and got up to get another sponge. The two sat in their field of bubbles and scrubbed away the reminiscence of what was their first "fight".

* * *

It's moments like this that made Yuki fill with rage. He stood at the doorway to the kitchen, watching Kyo and Tohru cleaning up-and occasionally playing in-the bubbles that clouded the kitchen floor. He wanted to be happy for Tohru, but something deep inside him kept him from doing so. He grimaced and attempted to interrupt Kyo and Tohru.  
"Good morning, Miss Honda! What's for breakfast?" Yuki asked with a fake smile plastered on his face. Tohru jumped to her feet in surprise and bowed to Yuki. "Good morning Yuki!" She cheered. Kyo rolled his eyes and stood from the bubbles.  
"Oh, Yuki, I'm sorry..." Tohru said, "I forgot to make breakfast! I'll start on it right away!" Tohru ran towards the stove, when Kyo caught her by the arm.  
"Idiot! Don't run, you'll slip!" He scolded. Tohru looked down at the bubbles on the ground and giggled at her clumsiness.  
"Oops! Sorry Kyo-kun!" She laughed. He smiled slightly and rested his hand on the top of her head.  
"I'll help you cook. Knowing you, you'd probably end up burning yourself," he said playfully. Tohru giggled and they both headed towards the stove; Tohru being especially careful not to trip. Yuki rested his eyes on the two.  
'What exactly does she see in him?'. Tohru shivered involuntarily due to Yuki staring at her. For some reason, being in the same room as him sent fear chilling down her spine, but she couldn't figure out why...until it clicked in her mind. "Excuse me!" She yelped as she sped past Yuki and Kyo and out the door. Kyo turned the stove eye off and went after her. For Yuki, this was the last straw. Something within him snapped and his actions came out without even going through a second of thought. His hand reached over to the knob and turned the stove back on high, before taking Shigure and fleeing the house. He guessed that this time, he would succeed.

* * *

**A/N- Remember, reviews keep me writing! :)**

***hint* *hint***


	3. Fire in His Eyes

"Tohru, what's wrong? Why the heck did you storm out like that!? You okay!?" Kyo asked, worry and anger trailing in his voice. He slammed Tohru's bedroom door behind him and sat next to her on the bed. She wiped her tears onto her sleeve and sniffled before answering.  
"I-It's Yuki-kun... It's him..." She said between sobs. Kyo, obviously getting the wrong idea about what she said, started to fill with rage more intense than he had experienced ever before.  
"WHAT'S THAT RAT GOT THAT I DON'T!? I'VE LOVED YOU FOR SO LONG AND ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS BAT HIS GIRLY EYELASHES TO GET YOU TO LIKE HIM!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? MAYBE MONSTERS REALLY DON'T DESERVE ANYONE, IS THAT IT!?" He screamed, his face pale from disbelief. Tohru looked up at him, extremely confused. _'Did he misunderstand what I said? I think he did...wait, did he say he...'._ Tohru's face turned red and she hugged Kyo. After seeing the pain he suffered from that one misunderstanding, Tohru felt that hugging him was all that she could do. Kyo's eyes grew wide as he was pulled into the sudden embrace. It was only a matter of seconds before he would transform into a cat, but he let the hug linger in his heart forever. The familiar orange smoke clouded the room and as it cleared, Tohru hugged the confused cat.  
"Kyo, I think you misunderstood me..." She said as she sat leaned up against the bed, rubbing Kyo's smooth orange fur. Kyo blushed in embarrassment and turned his head away from her.  
"Then what did you mean...?" He grumbled. "Yuki...he...t-the lake...it was him." She said. Kyo's head snapped up and he turned to face her. He saw the pain on her face that came with her sentence, and did something he knew would bring that goofy smile back on her face; even if it was extremely embarrassing. Kyo brought his kitty head up to Tohru's face and licked her playfully on the nose. She giggled, as expected, and petted the cat happily. He purred and closed his eyes peacefully for the first time in years.

* * *

"Hey, you smell something?" Kyo asked, breaking the happy moment and jolting up. Tohru sniffed the air that was now smogged with grey smoke.  
"Kyo, is it fire?" Tohru asked shakily as she stood as well. Kyo, who had been a cat this whole time, transformed back at what was most likely the worst time possible.  
"DANG IT!" He yelled, before coughing due to his intake of smoke. Luckily for Tohru, the black smoke that thickly coated the house's air prevented her from seeing Kyo. She quickly knelt down and scooped up his clothes. "Come on! We need to get out of here!" Kyo yelled. He searched blindly through the smoke until he found her hand and lead her out of the house.  
"Try to hold your breath!" He said as they descended the stairs. Finally, they made it out of the burning estate and fell simultaneously to the grass, coughing profusely.  
"You okay?" Kyo asked as he got up and extended his hand out to help her up. Tohru finished up her coughing and weakly took his hand.  
"Yes, I'm fine, thank you.."

* * *

"Yuki, what was that all about?" Shigure asked as they headed in no particular direction. Shigure noticed a strange sparkle in Yuki's eyes. It was very familiar, but he hoped Yuki hadn't gone that far.  
"Yuki, I'm taking you to Hatori." Shigure said sternly. It was now one of those rare moments when Shigure was serious. "Why would I need him, I'm perfectly fine!" Yuki said in an uncharacteristic voice. Shigure grabbed Yuki's arm and sped towards the main house in a frantic rush.

* * *

**A/N- Yes, I know this is a very short chapter, but i'll try to make the next one longer. This chapter was just kindof a filler. Reviews are appreciated...A LOT!**


	4. Medical Help

**A/N~ Okay, this is a really choppy and somewhat short chapter. I'm really sorry for the way it turned out, but I had a hard time putting the ideas to words and this was the result. Hopefully, the chapters will get better from here! Nonetheless, I hope you still enjoy! Also, I have a oneshot thatI am about 1/2 way done with, so look for that!**

* * *

"So, what's wrong with him?" Hatori asked Shigure in his toneless voice. Shigure, still panting from the run there, answered between breaths,  
"Yuki...is...acting odd...". Hatori furrowed his brows in confusion, and looked at Yuki; his head hung down and his silver bangs concealed his eyes. The confused doctor lifted Yuki's head and gasped in shock.  
"Shigure, we need to have a talk in the hallway, if you don't mind." Hatori said as he gestured towards the door. Shigure nodded and followed him out. "His eyes." The doctor said suddenly as the door closed behind them. Shigure lifted an eyebrow, hinting at his confusion. Hatori sighed and began to speak.  
"Shigure, has Yuki visited Akito anytime recently?". Shigure shifted his stance and lifted a hand to his head.  
"Hmm...oh! The banquet a few days ago, but what does Akito have to do with this?" Shigure questioned him. Hatori leaned against the wall and rested his eyes.  
"I believe Yuki has suffered recent stress along with abuse from Akito. I'm not sure of his hidden motives, but they aren't new...".  
"Hidden motives?" Shigure asked while scratching his head.  
"His desires deep within. Akito didn't influence those, but his abuse made Yuki more mentally unstable. Therefore, he is more likely to act harshly on strictly his motives. His eyes have a new gleam in them that resemble Akito's. I think Yuki should stay here and undergo therapy." Hatori said flatly. Shigure's eyes widened in shock.  
"But Hari, I took him away from here in the first place for a reason!". "Shigure, I will do my best to keep Akito away from him.". Shigure sighed and nodded slowly. It was for the best.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Kyo asked as he lifted Tohru from the ground. She nodded and turned to face the burning house. Kyo stared intently into the flames too. The gushing fire ate away at every memory they shared in that house. Shigure making perverted comments, Kyo stomping up the stairs in anger, Yuki straggling through the halls attempting to wake up. Yuki. Thoughts of him sent chills down Tohru's spine. Soon after, however, a new thought captured her mind. Kyoko.  
"MOM!" She shrieked suddenly, dashing towards the inferno of a house. Kyo grabbed her hand immediately and she looked up into his eyes. He squeezed her hand tighter and looked over to the house.  
"I'll get the picture, I owe you that much."  
'Owe me?' She questioned herself. She hugged him around the neck (making sure not to make contact with his chest) and whispered the two words into his ear that she so longed to have told her mother.  
"Be safe.".  
Kyo nodded and dashed off towards the house.

"Where the heck is it?" He asked himself. Kyo covered his mouth and nose with his hand and used his catlike abilities to leap over a fallen bookshelf. He was sweating intensely and scaling his way up the burning stairs, falling once.

"I won't let you go again," he assured the picture of Kyoko as he grabbed it and ran out of the house.  
As he made it outside, he saw Tohru crying tears of joy and running to him. He glanced over at the newly-arrived firemen who now put out the fire. The house was already more than half way consumed by flames.  
"Young man, are you alright? I saw you run out of the house just now," a fireman asked Kyo. Kyo nodded, before clutching his stomach in sudden pain. He collapsed to the ground and his vision became hazy.  
"KYO!? KYO!?" He heard Tohru scream before his surroundings went black.

* * *

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Tohru asked a nearby doctor politely as she stood in the hospital hallway.  
"Yes?" The doctor responded while placing a pen behind her ear.  
"Well, uhm," Tohru wasn't sure how to ask this, but she knew she had to for the sake of the Sohma secret, "c-can you make sure that the doctors that see K-Kyo Sohma are all male? Please?" She asked shakily. The doctor let out a large laugh and tried to calm herself down.  
"Ahh, do I detect a bit of jealousy?" She asked playfully, "Don't worry, we'll make sure your boyfriend is seen only by male doctors.".  
"Thank yo- MY WHAT!?" Tohru squeaked before getting light headed. The doctor laughed even more and left to take care of some other business.

* * *

"Kyo?" Tohru asked softly as she creaked the door open. Kyo jolted up in the hospital bed, but immediately clutched his abdomen in pain.  
"KYO I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO-"  
"Enough with the apologies already, you're starting to sound like Ritsu!" He chuckled weakly. She laughed nervously and sat in the chair beside the bed.  
"Kyo, I shouldn't have made you go in there..." Tohru said as a tear traced her face. Kyo's face grew serious.  
"Tohru, you didn't make me. I did it on my own free will.".  
Tohru glanced at the bandages the laced around his stomach and began to cry.  
"Tohru...why do you care so much...about my injury, I mean," he asked. Tohru lifted her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. This was her moment.  
"Kyo, I-I care because I..."

* * *

**A/N~ Remember, reviews inspire me! Bai!**

**Also, I wanted to personally thank Jessica, Idontwannalogin, Whispers and rain, Y J-Obsessed, Guest, and Mew-Star-Mew for reviewing! You guys motivate me so much! Thankyou!**


	5. Hospital Visit--A New Arrangement?

**A/N- Yes, this is like the shortest chapter I've ever posted, but I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter! I'm really sorry, I'll get to work on it right now! Also, thank you MissAquarius for your review, and Pinksugarrush for your pm! I'm pretty sure I thanked the rest of you in the last chapter, but if not, thank you! Now, read on!**

* * *

"Mr. Sohma? Here, these are your medications." A slightly chunky man dressed in white passed him a bottle and a tube of medicine, resembling toothpaste. Tohru sunk back in her chair. The one time she had gained the courage to confess, she was interrupted. 'What if he asks what I was saying? Should I just say something else?'. Embarrassment began to engulf her. The only thing that took her out of her trance was the door shutting. She fluttered her eyes and tried to act normal.  
"Aye, so the space cadet finally landed on earth?" Kyo joked. Tohru laughed nervously, unaware that she had even spaced out.  
"Ummm...Kyo?" Tohru asked. "Hm?"  
"Well...it's just that... I didn't really hear what the doctor said, could you tell me?". Tohru had changed her question to this out of nervousness. Though, she wasn't lying-she actually hadn't heard the doctor.  
"Uh yeah. He said I had to take one of these stupid pills and then rub this crap on my stomach.". Tohru tried to conceal her giggling.  
"Hey, why the h*** are you laughing?!" He asked, not meaning to sound as harsh as he did.  
"I'm sorry Kyo, it's just that being around you...it makes me so happy!" She exclaimed. Kyo's face went red and his eyes shrunk. He turned away, and just hoped that she couldn't hear his heart frantically beating as loudly as he could.  
"Yeah...me too, I mean, being around you...It makes me happy..." He half-muttered. His words were quiet, but she caught each of them.

* * *

"Hey..." He said after a moment of silence, "do you...have your phone with you?". Tohru smiled and pulled a yellow flip phone out of her pocket.  
"Yes, here!" She said happily. He took the phone and began dialing a number, before pressing it to his ear.  
"Hey. Yeah. Well, he went completely psyco on Tohru. Yeah, I guess. It doesn't matter. Thanks bye.". Kyo handed the phone back to the oblivious girl.  
"Hey, we're staying at master's for a while, okay?" He asked. Tohru's head shot up.  
"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a burden! Really, I could find someplace else to go! Thank you for worrying about me, though!" She rushed. Kyo sighed and rubbed the back of his head.  
"The last time you told someone you could find a place to stay, you ended up living in a tent. Besides, Shigure's going to be staying at the main house, and there's NO WAY that I'm letting you anywhere near that d*** rat! Not after what he did!". The room grew unbearably silent, and Kyo turned to Tohru. She hung her head down and began to cry. _'D***it! Why do I always have to make her cry?_'. He painfully got up from the hospital bed and knelt in front of Tohru's chair.  
"Look, I didn't mean to-". He was cut off by Tohru's arms wrapping around his neck and her forehead leaning gently against his. Kyo's face turned red-this is the closest he had ever been to her. He heard her soft sobbing and put and arm around her back. He usually wasn't into hugging people, but he couldn't stand to see Tohru like this.


	6. Kazuma's

**A/N~ Sorry for the shortness of this, this week has been hectic (not really XD)! Well, nonetheless, here it is! also, thank you to the sakura trees and Kyoskitten for the two new reviews! They inspire me to write! Also, thank all of you for offically making this my most sucessfull fanfic yet! I love you all to peices! Now, read!**

* * *

"Ah, hello, Kyo and Tohru!" Kazuma said in a casual and inviting voice. Tohru bowed frantically in thanks, which made Kyo almost die of laughter. She stood back in her normal position and giggled nervously. Kazuma chuckled and led the two inside.  
"The two of you will be staying in Kyo's old bedroom. Now, would you like for me to take your bags?" He asked politely. Kyo shook his head.  
"I've got it." Kyo said in a fake nonchalant voice. He inwardly experienced a feeling of nostalgia with every step he took towards the old room. He slid the door open and immediately fell into his childhood; not the cruel one he shared with his actual family, but the sweet and innocent one he spent with Kazuma. He walked to the old dust-caked dresser and picked up a cat plushie. His master had given it to him when he was five as a "welcome home" present. He smiled warmly at it.  
"It's really cute!" A feminine voice cheered behind Kyo. He jumped in surprise, dropping the plushie. He attempted to hide his face, which was ingulfed in a red blush. Tohru walked over and picked up the cat toy. "I didn't mean to intrude, I just saw the adorable cat and couldn't resist!" She rubbed the toy against her cheek, before realizing what she had said.  
"A-And by adorable cat, I mean the toy! Not to say that you aren't adorable, I didn't mean it like that! Wait, that sounds weird...uhm-"  
"I know what you mean!" Kyo chuckled.  
'He really is much less tense away from the others...' Tohru thought to herself. "So Kyo, what would you like for dinner tonight?" She said with a happy smile. Kyo laughed.  
"You're the guest here, and you still plan on cooking?". Tohru turned red. "Well, I just didn't want to bother you or your master with my presence, so I though I'd make myself useful by cooking!" She cheered. For some reason, her statement angered Kyo.  
"You're not a burden!" He shouted angrily. Tohru's eyes widened and Kyo realized that he had just yelled at her.  
"Look, Tohru, I didn't mean to...ah, forget it!...but I'm helping you cook!" He retorted. Tohru smiled.

"Who made this? It's delicious!" Kazuma exclaimed as he swallowed a bite of food. Tohru and Kyo both pointed simultaneously at each other, as if they were blaming each other for something.  
"Kyo did most of it! He really is a great cook!" Tohru smiled.  
"Tohru did...her cooking is amazing" Kyo said in defense. Kazuma laughed, and the two teens looked at him in pure confusion.  
"What the heck are you laughing about?" Kyo asked, still confused. Tohru blinked, not sure if she had offended Kyo's master, or what. The man contained his composure and explained himself.  
"Haha I'm sorry! It's just that the two of you act like a married couple!" He laughed. Kyo and Tohru both turned red, diverting their gazes from one another. "However, I think it's about time we all headed to bed," the man stood while rubbing his fulfilled stomach. He retreated into his room, purposely leaving Kyo and Tohru alone in awkwardness.  
_'He'll have to learn to talk to her sometime, anyway!'_ He thought before shutting his door.

* * *

Kyo and Tohru sat in almost deafening silence, until Kyo decided to try starting a conversation.  
"Sorry if what he said bothered you.".  
"Oh! No, it's fine!" She responded cheerfully. Just then, the phone adjacent to them began to chime.  
Kyo stood and picked up the device.  
"Hello?"  
"Let me speak to miss Honda," a soft spoken voice responded.  
"WHY WOULD I DO THAT!? YOU D*** RAT, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! THERE'S NO CHANCE YOU'RE TALKING TO HER! HOW'D YOU EVEN KNOW WE WERE HERE!?"  
Tohru trembled, fearing that...he was on the other line, and she was right.  
"Just let me speak to miss Honda," Yuki repeated, growing annoyed.  
"Kyo, is everything alright?" Tohru asked while standing from the table. Kyo growled in anger.  
"That RAT thinks he can just call and talk to you after what he did!" Kyo yelled, making sure that Yuki could hear him. Tohru's eyes widened and her hands began to shake.  
"I-I'll speak to h-him," Tohru shakily responded. Kyo almost dropped the phone in surprise, before hesitantly handing it to her. She pressed it to her ear.  
"H-Hello, Yuki...".


	7. No Pain?

**A/N~ Thank you to Guest, Simin-chan, and Puppy12323 for the awesome new reviews! Also, Puppy12323, I will use your suggestion possibly in the next chapter, thanks for that! you guys keep me writing! Well, read on!**

* * *

"Three thirty..." Kyo mumbled to himself. He raised his eyes from his wrist watch to Tohru. She stood a few feet ahead of him, waiting. Yuki had asked to meet up with her and discuss things, but Kyo wouldn't allow it unless he was there to keep an eye on her. It was now time for Yuki to arrive, and the neko and onigiri stood waiting at the nezumi's secret base; his chosen location.  
"K-Kyo...?" Tohru asked quietly. "Hm?"  
"I'm scared" she said in a quivering voice as a single tear traced her cheek and dropped to one of Yuki's dying strawberries.  
"Miss Honda," Yuki stated as he stepped over a branch and placed himself delicately in front of the trembling girl.  
"H-Hello Yuki..." She said. An uneasy silence winded over the three as a thick summer breeze drifted past, making the forest's leaves swing in a ruffling unison. Things weren't like they used to be.  
"Can I speak with Miss Honda in private?" Yuki asked Kyo, barely lifting an eye to him. Kyo stood firmly in place.  
"Not a chance, rat boy," he said with an empty smirk. Yuki cleared his throat, attempting not to loose his temper with the ignorant cat.  
"Very well." He said, taking in a deep breath, "but you aren't to lift a fist, this conversation is strictly between Miss Honda and myself.  
"Who said I was going to!?" Kyo retorted. Unlike how it had been months earlier, Yuki didn't respond with a "stupid cat!", or any other sly remarks. This only frightened Tohru more.  
"Miss Honda, I simply have a question for you. In regard to my recent actions, I apologize. But I have yet to figure it out...why do you choose that disgraced cat over me?".  
Tohru stood in silence, swallowing a lump that formed in her throat. _'What is that rat talking about,'_ Kyo thought to himself, _'what did she choose me for...? Oh, wait...SHE CHOSE ME OVER THE D*** RAT!'_ He internally cheered. He felt his face turned red, but he wouldn't be fully happy until AFTER Tohru was safe and away from that rat.

"W-Well..." Tohru stammered, attempting to answer Yuki's question. She tugged nervously at the hem of her skirt and continued to shift her stance. She could feel Kyo's eyes on her from behind, waiting anxiously for answers.  
"I-I uhm, Kyo...h-he...he's special to m-me...". That's all she could get out. She had so many more wonderful things about Kyo that she absolutely adored and would've said in a heartbeat, if these were different circumstances. However, she couldn't bring herself to say another word.

"He's special...?" Yuki muttered under his breath, as if he was further examining the statement. His hand tightened into fists and began to tremble with overwhelming anger.

* * *

"Shigure," Hatori said hastily while turning in his swivel chair and replacing a yellow file.  
"Yes, Haa-san~?" Shigure sang.  
"This isn't a time for jokes." Hatori pointed out sternly.  
"I'll get to the point," he said while standing, "Yuki has developed a bipolar disorder worse than Kagura and Hatsuharu's combined. If he is emotionally angered, things could get too serious far too quickly.".

* * *

Yuki closed his eyes and attempted to maintain himself, but to no avail. He slowly lifted his head and stared deeply into Tohru's shaking eyes. He finally snapped, and Tohru was his victim. Without a word, he grabbed a nearby shovel and swung it down in the direction of Tohru's head at an overwhelming speed.

THUD!

* * *

"Yes, if angered, Yuki has the capacity to kill," Hatori said as he nervously tapped his pen against the doorframe. Shigure gasped, unable to speak. Was this really the same Yuki they all knew and loved?

* * *

THUD!  
Tohru found herself on the dirt, but not in pain. What had happened? Was she dead, is that why her head didn't hurt from the impact? She peeled her eyes open, expecting to see the cascading clouds that surrounded heaven, but instead saw someone standing in front of her. Her eyes moved up his body, seeing his orange head still in contact with the metal shovel. He had taken the shot for her...

...


	8. I Love You, Goodnight!

**A/N~ FINAL CHAPTER! Sorry for the wait, I had severe writer's block. Anyway, this is it-the end! Thank you XWalkingOnSunshineX, Allypallycally1, .Awesome, and Stargazerdown for the new reviews! I appreciate them! And a special apology to Puppy12323, I was not able to fit in the idea you suggested, so sorry!**  
***cries***

_Kyo fell to his knees after a moment of deafening silence. I looked quickly at the scene. This wasn't the Yuki from before. I know that he and Kyo didn't get along, but this was...different. A tear rolled down from my eye. I wanted to yell, or scream, or cry. I just knew that the three of us would never share out bitter-sweet friendship again. However, Kyo was my concern at the moment. He fell to the dirt of Yuki's abandoned base._

* * *

Kyo laid on the ground in agonizing pain. He clutched his teeth to suppress a scream that urged itself further and further up his throat. Tohru dropped to the ground beside him.  
"K-Kyo...?" She asked cautiously. Kyo smirked, but blood came to his mouth. He coughed it up and Tohru looked up to where Yuki had been standing, maybe he could help. But of course, he was gone; carrying each memory away with him.

"T...Tohru...?" Kyo asked while trying to ignore the agonizing pain that laced through his head. Tohru looked down at him quickly. He gathered all of his available strength and sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked at him with wide eyes, until the puff of smoke subsided. The weak orange feline laid in front of her. "Can you carry me to Shishou's...?" He asked, his voice drifting to sleep. Tohru now understood the sudden hug! It was so that she could carry Kyo more easily! She gently scooped the injured kitty into her arms and paced towards Kazuma's house. She looked pitifully at the passed out kitty in her arms and a single tear of sympathy plopped to the passing earth beneath her racing feet. -  
"Kyo, are you awake?" A man's voice asked. Kyo fluttered his eyes open, revealing that Hatori was leaning over him with a stethoscope. Kyo tried to sit up, but he suddenly felt pain swirling around his head.  
"Lie down Kyo, you have a minor concussion. It should be gone in a few days if you lie here and relax. Take care." He said as he stood to leave.  
"Hey, wait a second! Where's Tohru?!" Kyo yelled. Hatori turned back to Kyo.  
"Kazuma is in the sitting room trying to calm her down. Kyo, how exactly were you injured, anyway?" The doctor asked. "Oh, yeah. The d*** rat tried to kill Tohru and I jumped in front of her." Kyo said simply. Hatori sighed at the thought of Yuki's new dangerous behavior.  
"What am I going to do with him..." Hatori said in a breath as he shut the door behind him and left.

* * *

"Kyo?" A voice asked from behind the door. "You can come in ya know, we're sharing this room while we're here." He said a he stood from his bed. Tohru shyly peeked through the door, before closing the door back and bursting into tears in the hallway.  
"Tohru?" Kyo asked in a concerned voice. He ran out of the bedroom, trying to ignore the dizzy spell that was plaguing him due to his sudden movement.  
"Tohru?" He asked cautiously to the girl who was crying profusely in the hallway. She looked up at him. She felt so much guilt for the injuries he had. The bandage that laced through his fiery hair made her feel like an evil monster who could only hurt others.  
"Y-Yes?".  
"Please, stop crying," he said with a sigh as he sat beside her against the wall, "in all honesty, I hate it when you cry...". Kyo's face was red and he hid his eyes with his bangs. Tohru wiped her eyes and sniffled.  
"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. It's just that I feel terrible for what I did to you-"  
"What you did to me?! I did this all to myself! Tohru, you didn't ask for this, it was my choice! You didn't force me to burn my stomach or take a shovel to the head! I did it all to protect you, because...I love you," he said those last three words rather quietly, before continuing more confidently, "I love being around you. I love your goofy smile, your curious eyes, your happy attitude. And only you could accept a monster. I love you.". Kyo slowly lifted his head, awaiting rejection. Tohru was silent for a moment, before wrapping her arms around the boy. She had honestly never hugged anyone so tight and lovingly, even though it only lasted for a second. That second was all it took.

As the smoke subsided, the orange neko was wrapped tightly in Tohru's arms.  
"I love you too, Kyo-kun!". She snuggled the soft kitty, who purred involuntarily in pure happiness.  
"...and Kyo-kun?"  
He lifted his head.  
"Huh?"  
"I never knew that you could say anything so...so princely!" She said with a giggle. Kyo's kitty face became engulfed in an embarrassed blush.

* * *

Across the hall, in his bedroom, Kazuma couldn't help but smile to himself. His son had finally found true love.

**A/N~ THE END. I love all of you guys for reviewing!**


End file.
